Autumn Once Again
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's the Autumn season and Claire is trying not to think about her past experiences with Umbrella. She meets up with an old friend and they find out that they have more in common than just the nightmares. LeonClaire. Oneshot.


It was autumn once again, the leaves were turning, the air was becoming more crisp, and of course there was the smell of Fall. Claire's favorite smell was autumn, it was ridiculous to say, but she really couldn't explain it any other way. But ever since her dealings with Raccoon City, she couldn't really enjoy the Autumn season anymore. When she smelled the air, she always imagined the pungent smell of rot and death along with it. Raccoon City changed her, but it also changed a handful as well.....

As Claire walked through the streets of D.C., she couldn't help but think of Raccoon City. The smell, the people, the weather, it reminded her of that fateful night; and that gave her goose bumps just thinking about it. She thought of the cold clammy hands of death reaching out for her, and then trying to sink it's rigid teeth into her flesh.

Claire adjusted her jacket and wrapped it around her tighter as she walked. She didn't know why she was out this time of day. Normally she'd be at work, talking with stupid and rude people about what and or whom they were going to sue next. She loved being a lawyer, but hated her clients. They were just so.... frustrating. But she worked with the best and most respectable law firm in the city. And that meant that she never had to worry about running out of money again.

After Raccoon and Rockfort, Claire had to live in a very shitty safe house with her brother and a dozen other people. The cramped space was bad enough, but eating spaghetti and pancakes for weeks on end was terrible. Claire swore to never eat at an IHOP or an Olive Garden ever again.

She rounded the corner and saw the small bakery down the street. Claire didn't really like to eat sweets, but Leon always dragged her out there to get away. They'd talk and have coffee together, just like they use to at the safe house . It was a habit, actually more like a tradition that everyday they'd have a cup of coffee together. And well a few minutes ago Leon had called Claire to meet up at this specific bakery at this specific time.

Leon had been away on assignment and Claire hadn't seen him for a few weeks. She missed him, a lot. They were so close together, two peas in a pod. And yet they never had a real relationship with one another. Of course there were the hugs, and the near kisses they both never brought up.....

As Claire neared the doors, she was immediately pulled aside by a large mass. She knew the warm arms that hugged her tightly, and of course the smell of the after shave she bought for his birthday. The after shave mixed with the wind and gave off a light cinnamon smell.

"Hey there," he whispered on the top of her head, "glad to see me?" he chuckled softly and gripped Claire's shoulders. She smiled widely and nodded, "Glad is an understatement. I'm relieved that you're okay Leon... You had me worried." he gave her one of his signature lopsided grins, then brushed some light bangs out of his sapphire eyes.

"Oh really? Well I'm glad that you think so fond of me." he opened the door for her and smiled, "After you." Claire laughed and walked in, "Why thank you kind sir, such courtesy." she made her way to the front counter and waited for Leon to show up. She glanced back and saw him holding the door open of an elderly couple, he was smiling and greeting the two. After their small conversation, Leon came up and stood next to her in line.

"So what're you gonna get?" he asked as he looked at the pastry case, "Just coffee as usual?" Claire scrunched her nose and looked around a bit and then replied, "No, actually I think I'll have a crème horn and a cup of coffee. I didn't have lunch today."

Leon smiled once again and pulled out his wallet, "You're breaking me woman." as he talked with the employee, Claire walked over and picked out a table by the window. She sat down and watched the people walk by her, they all seemed so distant and cold. All of them had an ear to a cellphone and was practically screaming at one another, no cheerful hellos or other kind greetings to the passers by. This day and age was definitely rudder and crueler than the people of yesteryear.

Leon came back with a small tray filled with two cups of coffee, a crème horn, and a slice of some type of cake. Claire stared at spice colored slice and tilted her head, "What's that Leon?" he looked down at it and shrugged, "Some pumpkin spice cake, I just felt like having something festive for once."

She took a sip of her black coffee and sighed, "I hate this time of year... It just brings up bad memories." Claire glanced up at Leon and saw him shoveling the cake in his mouth. She laughed softly and handed him a napkin, "Hungry?"

Leon nodded and wiped off his mouth, "I haven't had decent food in weeks. You should've seen me sitting down in McDonalds earlier, I think I scared some people." he laughed to himself and took a sip of his own coffee.

Claire furrowed her brow and looked at him, "Where have you been Leon? What was so damn important that you have to be gone for weeks? Also, why do you have a scar on your cheek?"

He sighed and ran a finger over the scar, "Got cut.... by a combat knife... And I can't tell you the full on details. It's top secret. But it does deal with a certain company with a certain red and white logo." Claire was shocked, well slightly shocked. She knew that she'd never see the true end of Umbrella.

"I see....." she stared down at her coffee and swirled it around in the cup. After her reply, she kept silent and tried not to show any form of pain creeping across her face. Leon placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She looked up and nodded, then turned her face away to hide her forming tears. "Leon, it's never going to end is it? The running, the hiding, the alias's. It's too much now, I just wanna settle down and stop running." She felt hot tears stream down her flushed cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but Leon's hands were already there, gently wiping them off of her.

"Claire, I'll protect and watch over you. I will be there whenever you need me. I promise." he smiled and leaned his face in close to hers. She smelled his cologne again, and noticed just how much his eyes glistened as he looked at her.

"Leon," she barely whispered to him. He didn't respond with words, but with actions. He finally placed his lips up against hers. It wasn't anything spectacular, just enough to get a point through. This man cared about this woman deeply, and that was shown right there.

After the two pulled back, Leon could see a light blush cross across Claire's face. She covered her lips with her fingers and smiled, "What was that for Kennedy? I didn't think that you were the romantic type...." He laughed softly and whispered, "I am a man full of secrets."

Claire chuckled and replied, "Secret agent man." Leon nodded and grabbed Claire's crème horn, "Indeed I am." he took a bite and held it out to her, "Want some?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You can have it." He nodded and practically inhaled the rest of it down.

"I'll walk you back to your office, Ma'am." Leon stood up and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and smiled, "Thank you Sir." Together they left the small bakery, hand-in-hand.

A/N: Okz, well this is set after RE4 apparently. From the clothes Ashley was wearing, Leon's jacket, and the scenery, I got the feeling that RE4 took place in Autumn. If I'm wrong, well I don't really care xD Also when that cop was peeing in the woods, it was steaming up like it does when it's cold..... yeah don't ask me how I know that xD

I hope you guys like my little story. I felt like doing something for Autumn since I love it so much. Please don't flame about the pairing, it's my preference. Thanks for reading and have a Happy Halloween ya'll! :)


End file.
